past and future come together
by Melody Anna Kamiya Tudor
Summary: Seras and Alucard have slept for 20 years to be awoken by Sir Integral Fairbooks Windgates Hellsing. The plot is different new twist and new charter's added. this is a Alucard and Seras story Flames are welcomed but will be ignored dont like it dont read


_I do not own Hellsing or anything sadly!. _

_This story setting is set back when Abraham is still head of the family and Integar has just became 15 years old giving Seras a older much harder back ground this time around where she meets Integar's grandfather and is saved by Alucuard as a order from Abraham then shes put to sleep till later on Abraham keeps this info from his granddaughter and has sealed Alucard away till later on and when he dies he tells Integar's father about Alucard but doesn't get the chance to tell about the young female along with Alucard. Integar will know her crazy and insane grandfather. Also I know I've given Abraham a soft yet caring side for Seras it had to be done for the story or else it would of just been curl just to allow her to die right then and there. Also there is a secret this time around Seras as to her who her true family is and everything.! -laughs evilly-_

* * *

><p>In a far off town in England set a girl of about 18 to 19 she was very pretty.<p>

But the story starts off like any other story for this girls father and mother had been killed when she was only three years old by a group of men wanting to kill her father cant find it where mom sat her in the cabint to hide from the men that came into their home. Her father was a Police Officer for the town.

This girl had watched her mother and father be killed then her mothers body be molested.

But the worst was this girl just ran into the men that had done that and found out they were vampires what else did she do she ran for her life she ends up infront of the gates to Hellsing where they deal with killing the undead before she makes it through the gate one of the vampires shot her right through her lung.

As she lays there dying Sir Abraham Van Helsing walks up to see the young girl dying and a group of men running off so he summons Alucard to his side and says.

"Is there anything you can do for the poor girl?" Abraham asked the vampire.

"Yes there is, Police Girl are you a virign?" Alucard asked her.

"Yes." Police Girl says back to him looking up wondering who the people shes met before she dies.

"You do not wish to die do you, would you like to live and not be in pain?" Alucard asked her.

"Yes please." Seras said to him and trys to smile up at him. Alucard looks into the girls mind and find shes got no one left to live for.

"This is the part where you close your eyes." Alucard said to her. (YES I know the line he said to her when he biten her in the anime and so forth!)

Alucard looks to see shes closed her eyes and leans down and bites her neck.

Alucard let out a small moan at the taste of her blood. He pulled away too soon for himself but he wish not to drain her dry he put his wrist infront of his mouth and bit down till a small line form there giving just a lot of blood he put his wrist to her lips and let's her drink, she had a hard time at first but as time gone on she got used to it and he pulled away so she wouldn't have too much. Abraham don't like seeing a girl die just for trying to seek help from him and his family so he had her changed into a vampire.

"Alucard can she be put into a sleep?" Abraham asked him.

"Yes Master." Alucard asnwered him sighing he looked up into the other mans face and knew what was about to be asked or said.

"Go to the room I picked out for you to be sealed and put her where she can't be found and put her into a deep sleep once thats done let me know and that is a order Alucard fail in that and I'll do something worst." Abraham said to him, the human turn around and walked away from Alucard and the fledgling that had just been turn.

Alucard goes down into the room Abraham had picked just to lock him up later in and watched the girl start to turn. He leaned over her and open her eyes to see them go from a corn-flower blue to a nice corn-flower purple then finally to just dark red, then he open her lips to see her teeth start to change from that of a human to that of a vampiress. He lean back and grinned and looked down and watched her claws start to form.

He looked away and changed the clothing she had on into a very pretty long red dress dark red in color but still looked great on her. Sighing he allowed her to wake the next night and lean in and touched her forhead with his pointer finger.

"Master?" Seras asked him.

"Shhh this wont hurt one bit Seras, I have to put you into a deep sleep till there is a time that you can be awake to fully understand whats happen to you." Alucard said to her and lean forward and kissed her putting her to sleep.

Pulling away he sighed he was tired himself he gone over to the other side of the room and sits down and puts himself into the sleeping state. Thats how Abraham found them both he sealed them away and forbid anyone to go down into the lower levels of the house.

Ten years later Abraham is on his death bed telling his son everything about Alucard but not the girl sleeping with Alucard in that sealed room.

So Arthur takes this and keeps it a secret. Arthurs young daughter Integar starts to learn about her family's hiden secret that had been past down since Abraham her just late grandfather and wonders why he forbid it then she finds out the day her father is on his death bed. Just 20 years later Arthur dies Integarl is 12 years old.

"Integarl there is something I must tell you and I have very little time left to tell you for this is, in the lower levels of the house is where you will find your salavtion, if you find yourself scared go down to them and find the sealed off room and go in it there you will find what I've just told you about, I pray you will not need this but if it comes worst to worst GO down there Integar." Arther said to her looking paler then he had in months and he knew this was his last day to see his daughter.

"Father please don't go." Integar said to him.

"Good bye my dear Integarl, be safe." Arther said to her and died infront of the poor child leaving her without her father. Integar's Uncle came walking in and looked at the poor girl.

"Lets go Integar." Her Uncle said to her.

"Yes Uncle Richard." Integar said to him standing up walking behind him, she wouldn't cry infront of this man her own family member. Richard was forming a plan to take over the family owned house but he don't know his brother left it to his own child Integarl Fairbook Windgates Hellsing.

Integar made it back to her room and sighed her Uncle was curler then her grandfather she remembered somewhat of him that she had meet of the old man. She looked around her bedroom and wondered what would happen to her.

"Miss Integar you are asked into the office by your uncle and your fathers lawyer." a maid said through the door to the young girl.

"I'll be there soon as I change." Integar said to the maid and hurry to change clothing to something black. Black pants and black top with black shoes. As she walked outside her room she walked to her fathers old office thinking to herself what they could proby want with her. Looking at the door to the room that once used to be her fathers she felt tears at the corner of her eyes and closed her eyes for just a minute and taken a deep breath to clear the tears. She put her hand up and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said a mans voice through the door. So Integar open the door and walked into the room and sighed at what she saw her uncle aready in her late fathers chair.

"You couldn't wait to sit there could you uncle?" Integar asked him but sounded more of a deamned. The lawyer pulled out his bag and started to pull out her fathers will.

"I have your fathers will Lady Integar." The man said to her smiling somewhat.

"You may read it." Integar said to him and sits infront of the big oak table thinking to herself.

"Your father has left you the Hellsing family secret and everything within the house and the money to go with it, as far for your uncle there is nothing left to him but a small penny." The lawyer said to them.

"WHAT THAT UNFORGIVING BASTARD." The Uncle yelled out about Integar's father.

"The unforGIVING person here is you Uncle LEAVE before something bad happens to you." Integarl said to him.

"NO I will take what should be mine and not in the hands of a little girl." Richard said to the girl. He pulled out a gun and shot at her laughing insanely while doing so.

Integar turn and ran through the door looking around her, she ran to her room and locked the door and grab some clothing and hide in the air shaft. As she looked out she saw men come into her room looking for her. She crawled away from the spot and hurry as fast as she could to get away from her room and to a safe place she put her stuff down and looked around and curled up into a small ball and fell asleep she was so tired right now that she couldn't think right.

Later that day she woke and started to head for other part of the house that she kinda knew and she would be able to be safe if she could get there and get tot he lower parts of the house before her uncle found her and tried to kill her again. She jump down from where she was hiding and started for the lower levels as fast as her legs could carry her she heard men behind her and she ran till she turn left then she had to turn right then and when she looked up she came to face with the sealed door.

"STOP RIGHT THER!" the man yelled at her. She looked up at him in time to see him raise his gun at her and she put her hand to the door handle and got a vision. She watched the man behind her become dead in matter of minutes maybe even seconds she pulled back then put her hand back on the handle and open the door and thrown herself in and fell next to the corpost of someone.

The man picked up a raido and said to someone else.

"I have her cornered in a room right now." the man said to someone else. Integar heard him say that and she looked around her at the room.

To herself what is this place, its cold and there are weird signs on the floor and the wall. She don't have time to think anymore for her uncle had shown up and had the gun raised at her.

"So little girl are you going to hand me over what is rightfuly mine?" Richard asked her.

"Never." Integar said to him and watched in horror as he raised the gun and shot her in the shoulder laughing insanely again. Integar put her hand to her shoulder and glarded at her uncle.

Thats when she felt something going on behind her and turn around and saw that the body had come to live.

"What the hell is that?" Richard asked the room.

"Your worst nightmare, your orders My Master?" The man said/asked at the same time.

Integar just stand there and couldn't believe what was going on and then her Uncle tried to shot her again and a arm shot out infront of her and the bullet dont even touch her.

"Foolish human, you think you can just kill My Master I'll show you." the man said and attacked the one next to Integar's uncle and turn to the man next to him next. Richard shot at the man again only to be torn in two and fall back wards.

"My Master." The man said to her. Integar looked at him and smiled a small one.

"What is your name?" Integar asked him.

"Alucard is what your grandfather and father called me so you may as well call me that." Alucard said to her with a insane grin on his face. Alucard was in his straght coat with belts everywhere.

Integar looked to her uncle's dead body along with the guy next to him. She felt nothing for their deaths it was their own fault.

Alucard looked to the corner to see his fledgling laying there looking broken, he walked to her body and kneeled down next to it and lefted his wrist to his mouth and rip some of the skin there. Integar noticed that he wasn't beside her and watched him do as he did. She saw a young female that he was next to with a long very beauitfull dark red dress almost dark blood red color with a golden strawberry blond hair.

"Wait." Integar said to him walking over as far as her small legs would allow her.

"Yes My master?" Alucard asked her and turn to look at her.

"Who is she?" Integar asked him wondering who the small strawberry blond was.

"She is my fledgling, My master I must awaken her." Alucard said to Integar he watched how she taken her own wrist and pulled just a bit and watched the blood come forth.

"Step a side then." Integar said to him and lowered herself next to the young woman and lean forward with her wrist out to the female and put some of the blood to the girls lips and watched as the females tounge came out and started to lick at her wirst till it was fully healed. Seras open her eyes after that and looked up into the faces of her Master and someone next to him she cocked her head to the side like a small little kitten that was cornered.

"Kitten its time." Alucard said to her and watched her try to stand up but she couldn't she needed more blood in her system he noticed this he turn to his master and watched her stand up and walk back up stairs. He turn to his fledgling and pulled her to him and watched how she cuddled to him and sighed.

"Seras I'll need to find away to get more blood for you and till then go back to sleep young one." Alucard said to her and watched how easy it was for her to fall asleep so fast. Alucard sighed and opened a dark portal to his old bedroom and lay her on the table lookinga round he found his coffin the way he left it before and sits in his chair. Walter walks into the room to see Alucard.

"Long time no see Sir Alucard." Walter said to him and laughed and handed him 10 blood packs.

"Yes indeed." Alucard said to Walter and taken the blood packs and walked over to the girls face and opened the blood pack and put it to her lips and ordered her to drink. Seras lefted up into a sitting with her legs hanging off the side she grab the blood pack from her masters hand and started to drink greedly.

"Who is she Alucard I don't remember her?" Walter asked and said at the same time to the older Vampire.

"Shes my fledgling Walter, her name is Seras Victoria." Alucard said to him watching the young vampire drink her blood till it was no more blood in that blood packit and he handed her other which she taken and started to drink from again.

Pulling away from the blood packit the female looked up.

"Hello how do you do?" Seras asked him and smiled at him then turn back to her blood packit and giggled.

"Hello Miss Victoria and I'm good." Walter said to her smiled back.

"Master we aren't going to be put back into that room?" Seras asked him she give off a shiver at the though of going back into that deep sleep.

"Far as I know of no, have you had enough or do you need more?" Alucard asked her.

"Other please." Seras said to him. Alucard ended up having to give her 4 blood packs and having the rest for himself.

"So Walter how have you been since I was sealed away?" Alucard asked him. Looking over at the female vampire Alucard snorted then started to laugh insanely.

"I've been fine Sir Alucard, I have a weapon that you asked for before being sealed away as a matter of fact." Walter said to him and laughed at the look on Alucards face then turn around and walked from the room.

"Master, must I wear this dress?" Seras asked him looking at him through her bangs giggling.

"Yes its the only thing that you have left, also I like that dress on you it looks really good." Alucard said to her and looked at her and laugh a insane laugh but none the less a laugh.

"Yes Sir, My Master." Seras said to him she looked up to him and stared at him and let a fang smile light up her face. Alucard looked at her and stood up and walked over to her kneeled down infront of the small female and laughed.

"Do you wish it was of other color then red Police-Girl?" Alucard asked her.

"N..N...No My master." Seras said to him while looking into his eyes.

"Ok then I see no problem with you keeping that dress then yes?" Alucard asked again.

"Yes My master its a lovely dress." Seras said looking into his eyes she shocked both of them and leans forward and kisses his lips softy. Alucard smiles into the kiss still shocked. Seras pulled away looking down blushing like mad.

"I...I.. I'm sorry master." Seras said to him looking down at her hands as she wrong her fingers into her dress.

"It is alright Police-Girl." Alucard said to her and lefted her head back up and kissed her this time around and then pulled away and smiled a soft smile only for her to see.

"Twomow we start your trainning." Alucard said to her and stands up moving back over to the coffin and turns around to her.

"You may sleep in my coffin you'll need it till we find a room and coffin for you." Alucard said to her and then open a dark portal to wherever he was going. Alucard turn up where Walter was at in the kitchen.

"Walter is there a room for Police-Girl?" Alucard asked the human.

"I believe so but it will be two floors up from yours Sir." Walter said to him walking around the room fixing tea for Integar.

"Could one be closer say next door maybe?" Alucard asked him. Alucard watched Walter move around as if he was on a mission to save his very life if he don't make the tea fast enough.

"I'll see what I can do, but no promises." Walter said to the elder vampire and walked out with the tea for Integar's room. Alucard sighed and open other dark portal back to his bedroom and found her still sitting on the table staring off into nothing.

"Police-Girl?" Alucard asked her and waved his hand infront of her face and that still don't work so he ended up poking her sides till she giggled.

"Sorry My Master, I was thinking of when we was sealed up when we was in that world you said somethings I wanted to understand more." Seras said to him and looked up to him. She smiled at him and cocked her head to the side and giggled.

"Ah you wish to know about vampires yes?" Alucard asked his young vampiress.

"Yes Master." Seras said to him and stands up and walks over to his chair and looks at it and giggles.

"What do you wish to know?" Alucard asked her and looked into her eyes for a minute then turn away.

"Can the sun harm us?" Seras asked him and looked at her hands.

"No not really, also I'm going to be trainning you on how to use your powers, also I want you to drink your blood every night and you'll be going with me on anything Integar wishs of us." Alucard said to her.

"Yes master." Seras said to him and looked around the room.

"Master?" Seras asked him and looked at him.

"Why must you call me Police-Girl?" Seras asked him.

"Its your pet name I give you and I like it." Alucard said to her.

"But Master my name is Seras Victoria, could you please call me that?" She asked him.

"I'll thank about it." Alucard said to her and laughed.

"Ok." Seras said to him and looked to the wall on the right of her.

"Master?" Seras asked him and looked at him.

"Yes Police-Girl?" Alucard said to her and looked right back at her.

"I'm just wondering will I not have to deal with humans right?" Seras asked him and looked down at her hands and jumping foot to foot.

"Far as I want, I wish you not to be around them trainning or anything." Alucard said to her and put his hand on her sholder to stop her from doing what she was doing.

"Ok." Seras said to him and stoped and looked over to the door to see a young Integar come into the room and stare at the both of them.

"If you both will come to my fathers office." Integar said to them and left them going back to the office.

Alucard grabed Seras's hand and opened up a dark portal and step through with his fleding.

Integar sighed as they came in through the portal Alucard had open she had gotten up here about ten minutes ago.

"My master?" Alucard asked of Integar.

"I wish to know why there is other vampire with you." Integar said to him and glared at the young fledding.

"She is my fleding my master what would you rather I would of done left her down in that sealed room?" Alucard asked her.

"No I was just wondering why you would take a fleding from what I remember my father said you had no fledings at all." Integar said to him and watched his face change to nothing.

"She is my first fleding I've ever made and also I have plans with her that I will not go into deepth of them for they are for my own personal gain." Alucard said to the young child infront of him. Integar nodded and looked into the night as it was starting to grow dark outside the window she turn to him and let a small laugh leave.

"You may leave now both of you." Integar said to him and watched them leave with a deep sigh she had things to do and she just wanted to go back to sleep so thats what she did

The next night Alucad wakens to hearing Walter come into the room wit his and Police-Girls blood pales and laughs to himself. He fazes out of his coffin and walks over as Walter looks up and laughs.

"Have a nice rest Sir Alucard?" Walter asked the elder vampire.

"I've had better, but on the side how long has Integral's father been dead?" Alucard asked him and picked up one of his blood bags.

"For about three days I was out of town on a mission her father had sent me on before his death it had to do with a family friend of his." Walter said to the older vampire.

"What type of friend?" Alucard asked him and turn to look at the wall while his redish orange glasses apair on his face along with his hat on top of his head and then his coat.

"His old lover needed to know he was dying that very day, when I finally found her I had heard that he had passed away and that he left everything to Integra, I knew her uncle would try to kill her and I wouldn't be able to make it back in time, so some of what just happen to her is somewhat my fault for not finding the female that Arthur wanted me too." Walter said to Alucard and turn around and let out a deep sigh.

"Angel of Death everything that happens has a meaning tho we never know what they are." Alucard said to the Angel of Death and then turn around to look at the coffin.

"She sure does sleep late." Alucard said to Walter and got a laugh out of him.

"I believe so, must not of been a morning person in her human life." Walter said to the older vampire and watched how he walked right up to his own coffin and open the lid to look inside.

"Police-Girl its time to get up." Alucard said to her. She rolled over and ignored him. Walter started to laugh at this and had to hide some of it before he became Alucard's food.

"She almost seems like you did back when we first meet Alucard." Walter said to Alucard and Alucard turn around and give a very hard glare. Then he heard her say five more minutes.

"Five more minutes...please?" Seras asked and mumbled at the sametime to Alucard.

"I said wake up Police-Girl, wake up before I get angry with you." Alucard said to her and watched at how she still ignored him so he glrowed at her and watched how she sits up fast as she could and bumps into his head. Seras give a small whimper.

"I...I...I'm sorry master." Seras said to him while stuttering.

"Not like you could hurt him that much Miss. Victoria." Walter said to her and started to laugh really hard but turn around and left the vampires alone to do whatever vampires do.

Alucard looked down to the small petitie girl and let his all so famous grin come about.

"Tonight you start your trainning Police-Girl." Alucard said to her and laughed.

"M...My trainning master." Seras said to him and looked up into his glasses covered yes.

"Why yes Police-Girl." Alucard said to her and laugh right out.

"Shit." Seras whispered under her breath.

"Thats not very lady like, Police-Girl." Alucard said to her while grabbing her arm and openning a dark void. Repairing at the shooting range Seras's eyes gone wide as dinner plates.

"M...Master?" Seras asked him looking around like a small child at his side.

"I wish to see how well of a shot you have so we can see if it will need to be worked on." Alucard said to her and started to walk over to the far end of the shooting range and turn around to her.

"You coming or just going to stand there and let flys lay eggs in your mouth, tho I bet that wouldn't taste to well." Alucard said to her and watched her close her mouth and run over to him.

"No Sir, My Master." Seras said to him looking up at him to see what else they was going to do.

"Now to start off with you will be using my handgun." Alucard said to her and pulled out his Casull and Seras jaw droped yet again. Alucard started laughing insanely till Walter came into the room and looked at them.

"Alucard stop laughing your scaring the maids it less." Walter said to them and turn around and walked out of the room laughing softly.

"He's always gotta ruin my fun, anyway Police-Girl make sure you aim for the Heart or the Head shooting anywhere else will not slow them down only the heart or the head shots will work in the cause its best you forget everything you learn as a cop because they are uesless here." Alucard said to her and handed the Casull to her and watched her put it into her small hands and look where her traget was set up.

"Now I want you to try and see the traget from oh about five-hundred miles away." Alucard said to her and watch her look up at him.

"But Master are you sure?" Seras asked a bit slyly looking up at him.

"I'm sure, you are no longer human Police-Girl." Alucard said to her and watched her turn back to the traget that was now five hundred miles out and looked down to her.

"Now you will learn about the third eye, this will help you in finding your tragets as well as shooting them from great lenghts of miles, also find your meal." Alucard said to her and watched how she tried.

Seras started to see the traget and aimed for the heart and put her finger on the triger and fired the gun and watched as the bullet gone into the heart.

"Thats every good for a first timer Police-Girl, but did you use your third eye or did you use your normal eyes?" Alucard asked of her.

"My third eye master." Seras said to him while keeping her eyes on the traget and shot at the head.

Alucard let out a roar of laughter.

"Very good Seras Victoria." Alucard said to her and watched how Walter came back in with a case in his hand.

"Miss. Victoria I have something for you." Walter said to them. Seras turn around and smiled to the kind old man and watched him turn to a table and put the case on the table.

"What is that Walter?" Seras asked him and Walter turn around to her and give her a very kind smile.

"Its the Harkonnen, a Ait-Midian cannon it weighing in at a 120 lb (approx. 60 kg) unloaded, as a 30 mm single shot breech loader cannon can uses various types of bullets, some of them are uranium with a silver for piecring armored targets along with napalm rounds for destorying large groups of opponents in the air or on land." Walter said to her and watched how Seras looked at the weapon.

"Are you sure I can carry and use that?" Seras asked him with her mouth in a O shape.

"Dear Police-Girl your a vampire fledgling you can do anything with the stranght you have gained." Alucard said to her laughing insanely.

Seras picked up the weapon after giving her master his back and pointed at a new target.

_ Five years later..._

Alucard is called to his masters office.

"Alucard please call Miss. Victoria." Integra said to the vampire king.

"yes my master." Alucard said to her. Using the mind link they had shared as Master and fleding.

"_Police-Girl come up to my masters office now_." Alucard said to her.

"_Yes my master._" Seras said to him and growled she hated that pet name he'd given her but sighed and ran out of the room fully dressed and made it to Sir Integar's office door and knocked.

"Come in." Integar said to the person behind the door. As Seras came into the office she noticed her master standing agsist the wall and smiled a small one at him and turn to Sir Integar.

"Agent Victoria reporting sir." Seras said to Integra.

"At ease Agent Victoria and listen." Integra said to the vampire before her and looked to Alucard.

Alucard just nodded his head and watched out of the corner of his eye as Seras moved from one foot to the other and he give a manic grin.

"Alright you both have a mission, a FREAK is lose in Chedder Village, he has about hounderd ghouls and then the Priest FREAK, put them to rest. In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen." Integra said to them and watched them both leave before sighing.

"I really need a vaction out of this place." Integra mumbled under her breath and laugh at her own joke.

Outside Chedder Village a man a woman are seen walking the woman has something odd on her back but say something softy to the man beside her.

"A beauitful night aye My master." the woman says to him. The man beside her looked at her and laughed.

"That indeed Police-Girl." Alucard said to her and laughed.

"Master?" Seras asked looking up to him.

"Yes?" He answered back.

"The moon is so beauitful tonight with its red ring around it." The young female said to him and looked up into the sky and smiled up at the moon. Alucard watched his first fleding in amusement.

"That indead it does." Alucard said turning back to the mission at hand.

"We have a mission to do Police-Girl." Alucard said to her and looked beyond the road to see their tragets.

"Yes that we do, they are just monsters without a soul our best bet is to just destroy them and end there meaning less walk on this land, In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen." Seras said to him and smiled a bit. Alucard ported closer to the fight to see what was going on while Seras looked on waiting to see if any where around were she was at.

Seras taken off in a full speed run and started to shot at the ghouls and she looked to see where her master was and grinned.

"Have fun my master." Seras said below her breath. She taken off and started to get into the fight along side her master but what she don't notice a human had made their way infront of her master.

The girl stands infront of Alucard pointing a gun and glaring at him. Alucard just gives a laugh and the girl says.

The girl had cyan blueish black hair with cat like yellow gold eyes she had been running from some time and ran into Alucard and pointed her gun at him while looking around for anything to hide from the monsters that were there.

"Your not human." She said and fired her gun at him and then turn around and ran to the chruch where the maggot vampire was.

"Would you of shot me if I was?" Alucard asked while laughing.

As she open the door and steped into the church the girl looked around and then noticed a man infront of the church walking out to where she was.

"Dear child the church always offers sanctuary to thoes in need, why have you come here?" The man asked and said at the same time to her while running his fingers over the book infront of him.

"Father I came here with my unit to help and find what was going on here in this village but your not like the rest of them?" the girl said and asked all at once of him.

"No child I'm a vampire what you saw outside is ghouls, they are what is left after the vampire has feed off them, leaving them in control to the vampire." The priest/vampire said to her and started to walk to where she was.

"Stay there." the girl said to him and pointed her gun at him. The vampire raised his hand and used some of his magic to bring her to him.

"The blood that goes through your vains is more sweeter then wine virgin blood, oh so sweet blood you have my child." He said to her while she tried to break the spell he had put on her.

"Let me go or I'll shot and everyone will know then." The girl said to him. (yes I know Seras said this to him haha I did this as a twist)

"You wouldn't want to do that, I can show you pleauser like you've never seen before." The priest said to her about to bite her. Then a shot to the door had them looking up to see Alucard looking saying something.

"I've had about enough you GOD DAMN PUNK." Alucard said to the maggot vampire.

"And who the hell are you?" The priest asked him.

"I'm the man that will kill fith like you at less fith like you should feel shame for wearing that type of git up, no wait fith like you have no shame thats right." Alucard said to him laughing.

Ghouls popped up with guns in there hands.

"Jake, Edward, Divad." The girl said to them wondering why they wouldn't say anything back to her. She watched as the man holding her started to say something.

"KILL HIM." The Priest/Vampire said to his ghouls and they started to fire onto Alucard while the controler watched. Alucard's body fell to the ground and the maggot vampire laughed.

"Now that hes gone and out of the way out about we have some hmm?" The pirest/vampire asked her but he never got the answer he wanted because Alucard started to reform and licking up his own blood laughing.

"Fith like you have no hope of killing me." Alucard laughed at him and watched as the fith vampire was starting to piss himself.

"How can you do that?" The fith asked him.

"Unlike you I'm a true vampire, and Cat Girl are you a virgin?" Alucard said and asked all at once.

"Yes." The Cat girl said blushing somewhat.

Intering her mind Alucard looked through to see she had no family left and that she would make a good fledgling.

"I know you do not wish to die tonight so the choice is yours come with me or die." Alucard said to her while watching her make her choice.

"I wish to live." The girl said to him and so he pull the trigger on his gun and watched as the bullet gone through her left loung and into the maggot vampire's heart killing the vampire and wounding the girl badly. Walking forward he lean down to her and said.

"The choice was always yours remember that Cat girl." Alucard said to her and she smiled at him.

"This is where you're to close your eyes." Alucard said to as she closed her eyes he bit down and started to drink just a few he needed because she was so close to dying pulling his wrist up to his mouth he bit into his wrist and put his wrist to her mouth and ordered her to drink. Thats when Seras came running in and watched what her master was doing.

"Master?" Seras asked walking over to the two people.

"Seras mission is finished, also this girl here is our new vampire for Hellsing, shes just like you I've turn her for a reason." Alucard said to her while looking up to her and said to himself.

She'll never get the place as my bride as you do dear Seras Victoria. Nodding she lean down and smiled she walked around the chruch looking for a blanket to wrap her new sister up to keep her somewhat warm. Smiling she pulled what she found and ran back to her beloved Master and handed him the blanket to him and smiled to him while she helped him wrap the girl into it.

"Seras I want you to walk nex to me and where is your weapon Walter's going to be upset with you." Alucard said and asked her.

"I've got it outside the door master and yes." Seras said to him and smiled. Alucard stands with the girl resting in his arms he starts to walk out with Seras at his side and looks at her smiling he looked up to the moon and said.

"Wonderfull night for a bite to drink, wouldn't you agree Police girl?" Alucard asked her. Blushing Seras asnswered.

"Yes My Master." Seras said to him and looked up to him wishing in that time and momet she could kiss him he looked at her and lean down and kissed her lips only to pull away and hear a wimper from the girl next to him laughing softly he said into her mind.

"_Maybe other time Police Girl maybe other time." _Alucard said to her and started to walk to where his master was.

"My Master is going to be pissed, but I'm going to enjoy it Police Girl." Alucard said to her laughing evily.

"Sigh Master don't you think you shouldn't make her mad she could lock us back into that room." Seras said to him she ended up frowning.

"She wouldn't dare some events have been set into moniton and they are about to come to us when the time is right Seras." Alucard said to her getting her to smile when he said her true name laughing to himself he turn his head back up and saw Integra there.

"Mission report?" Integra asked him and looked at the girl in his arms.

"Traget has been destoried." Alucard said to her while watching her and waiting for it to happen.

"I'll have someone take care of her." Integra said to them.

"No." Alucard said to her.

"No? Alucard do not forget here who is the master and who is the savent." Integra said to them.

"She will work for Hellsing same as the Police Girl and will not HAVE anything to do with humans other then you and Walter, that aside it was her choice she wish not to die so I give her this." Alucard said to Integra. First time Integra saw Seras truly look like a vampire next to her masters side and what more Seras put her hand on her masters arm.

"My Master is right she made the choice all on her own she was shot just like I was all thoses years ago, she has a right to live even if its a undead monster." Seras said to both and looked at the girl in her masters arms and wondered what type of life this girl could it of been just like hers in some ways she hope it wasn't and others she just feel like curling up and crying.

"_Master how much longer till she awakens?_" Seras asked him while talking through there mind link.

"_Maybe in a few hours, maybe the next night I'm not sure its up to her._" Alucard said to her and looked down to her.

"Police Girl grab onto my arm and we'll be back at Hellsing before Integra gets there herself." Alucard said to her and laughed at that. Grinning like the little vampire she is she put her hand back on her masters arm and they disppaired into a black void.

Appairing before Walter the vampires looked at him to see a shocked some what face before Alucard almost fell over laughing he couldn't really do that with the girl in his arms.

"Walter is there a room for Caty?" Alucard asked him.

"I believe so right next to Miss. Victoria's room." Walter said to him. Nodding Alucard looked to see Integra coming in still rather pissed off with what happen to night.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT ALUCARD." The Blond yelled at him, he just turn around laugh at her.

"Now Master Integra you wouldn't want to wake up Caty would you?" Alucard asked her. He knew he'd just piss her off more with that.

"I DON'T CARE NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT RIGHT NOW OR I'LL PERSONALLY THROW YOU INTO THAT ROOM YOU WAS IN TILL THE DAY I DIE OR TILL I HAVE A CHILD." Integra yelled at him. Alucard raised one dark enboy eyeborrow and then ordered Seras to grab his arm and they disppaired before Integra and Walter to his room where he lay the girl on his table till Walter could get her room ready for the girl. She picked to wake up at that time.

"Where am I?" The girl asked the room with the two people in it with her.

"Your at Hellsing now Miss...I don't know your name." Seras said to her while blushing.

"Names Ryoko Anne Kahlan Kamiya and yours is." Ryoko said to her.

"Seras Anna Lynn Victoria." Seras said to her

"You just call me Master." Alucard said to the young gril.

"Ok Master and Seras, what am I?" Ryoko asked of them.

"You are like me and Police Girl Cat Girl." Alucard said to her hoping to get a raise out of her and it worked.

"MASTER, I HAVE A NAME It'S RYOKO KAMIYA PLEASE USE IT." Ryoko said to him and glared at him with lighting floating around her fourm.

"Hmm that is very cool." Seras said to the girl making her chill out.

"Is he always like this Seras?" Ryoko asked her.

"Pretty much I just learn to deal with it tho, I don't let him sleep with me when he calls me Police Girl joking." Seras said to the other girl laughing.

"Police Girl and Cat Girl, next I want a hmm." Alucard said to them and then slip into thinking.

"Next he'll want a Dog Girl or a Cow Girl." Seras said to the room and giggled.

"Nah I like being the only dog in the Hellsing area Police Girl, maybe a Fariy Girl or a HEAVEN FOR BID TWILIGHT bullshit." Alucard said to them and pulled out his gun and shot himself.

"MASTER!" Ryoko yelled at him.

"There he goes again blowing his own brains out sometimes I wish he'd let me do that to him and don't worry he can't die that easy, even tho everyone wishs." Seras said to Ryoko and as if on word Alucard regrew his head back and laughed.

"Police Girl you wound me so deepy I need to go to my corner and be emo." Alucard said to her holding his hand over his heart and making his eyes look like as if he was truly hurt.

"Oh Master you know I don't mean it that way I'd miss you." Seras said to him and hug him only to be pushed away sighing the poor girl turn to Ryoko and giggled.

"You know what we should do Ryoko." Seras said to her.

"What is that?" Ryoko asked her. Seras grabed Ryoko's hand and pulled her from the table and started to run to her room.

"We should totally take a nice long hot bath." Seras said to her and they left Alucard there thinking on something.

Inside Alucards Mind!

"_Hmm I could go spy on them then again thats so much fun but then I could go annoy Integra till she shots me or orders me to be put into a Silver bath water, which I don't really want, looks back to annoying Seras and Ryoko." Alucard said to himself and started to laugh really hard. Sighing to himself other though entered his mind._

"_Or you could go and call Seras to you and finally tell her what you feel for her and take her as your mate you know shes grown into herself and has made you proud." The voice said to him._

"_But she will not drink her blood that is FREELY given to us even tho its that way she still will not drink I will not have a weak mate from just not drinking she'll grow weaker and die." Alucard said back to the voice._

"_Then froce her to start drinking her blood then you are her master and you can bring about more then enough for her for not following your orders you've been too softh on the girl and she needs her blood before she becomes to weak to be saved." The voice said back to him._

"_But what if I don't care?" Alucard asked back to the voice only to met with silcents. Then the voice came back._

"_You care more then you believe Dracula or should I say Vlad." The voice said to him._

"_It doesn't matter what I feel or how I act she needs to drink her damn fucking blood or else she'll die and that be the end of the story for her I give her this unlife only to see her wasting it." Alucard said right back to the voice. Then he pulled out his gun again and shot himself in the head. After that he felt somewhat better but dont regrow his head._

Walter was bring Alucard, Seras, and Ryoko's blood to their rooms when he heard a gun shot come from Alucards room walking as fast as he could he open the door to see the room bloody mess and Alucard laying on the floor with no head on his body.

"Alucard?" Walter asked a bit worried for the older man.

"Everythings fine Walter just leave the blood on the table and please tell Police Girl I'll be in her room if she doesn't drink her blood and if she trys to put it down the damn drain again I'm going to have a shit fit and blow my brains out infront of her AGAIN tonight." Alucard said while laughing and regrowing his head back on.

"Oh dear poor Miss. Victoria." Walter said placing the blood on Alucards table and leaving the room he turn around to Seras's room to put her blood on her table with it in its ice.

Knocking on the door Walter don't hear her at first but she said come in. Walking in he put the blood pale onto her table and started to say something to her when she and the other girl came out.

"Oh Walter please met Ryoko Kamiya." Seras said to him smiling.

"Hello , also Miss. Victoria Alucard will be here in a few minutes so I think its wise you both drink the blood." Walter said to them and turn and walked out the door. Alucard masked himself and watched from within the wall.

Ryoko walked over to her blood packit and pulled it out and put it to her neck where it was still warm from her bath she watch as Seras came over and just looked at it.

"Seras you should drink it, I don't know what master might do to you." Ryoko said to her and watched as the other girl looked up at her.

"I just can't I feel like I'll lose my humanity." Seras said to her and let her head fall to her chest.

"Seras there is nothing wrong with drinking your blood, in fact the only way you could lose your humanity is if you drink from a human, please don't ask how I know this Seras." Ryoko said to the other girl watching as she kept fighting with herself. Alucard picked that time to show himself he was angry at Seras for not drinking her blood.

"Seras Victoria drink your blood now or you will be punished." Alucard said to her angry at the fact she kept hanging onto that humanity bullshit.

"But master..." Seras said to him but dont finished.

"I DON'T CARE JUST FUCKING DRINK THE GOD DAMN BLOOD FOR GOD FUCKING SAKE." Alucard roared at her. She fell to the floor in shock her master had never acted this way to her since they woke up and she had done as he had asked but why she kept from drinking her blood they dont know. So she picked up the blood packit and stuck her fangs into the bag all the while looking down at the floor wondering what would happen.

Alucard watched her as she started to suck on the bag of blood that was in her hand he hated to yelling and all that but he needed his point set a cross he was tired of her not drinking she had done so well when they had first awakened.

Seras looked up and thrown the packit back on the table she rushed over to her bed and jumped in and hit the swich to let her top part of her coffin down and laid there almost in tears. Alucard sighed he looked to Ryoko and notice she had drinked all hers.

"Good going both of you made me proud by drinking your blood, Ryoko could you go to your room a cross the hall Walter has told me it is ready for you to sleep in." Alucard said to her turning back to Seras he walked over to her and sits down on her bed.

"Seras if you listen I know you won't understand why I'm trying to keep you alive but I see so much great power in you that is resting and wanting to be free and when you drink the blood you become stronger and you will have the powers like I do and I'd hate to see you waste away like this, no matter what others tell you I don't want to see you die I might say it but I don't mean it." Alucard said to her he watched as she turn around and he sighed when he noticed the tears.

"Master I don't know whats gone wrong from the time we woke up to the time now, I used to do everything you said then. I just stop drinking blood and now I don't know what to do." Seras said to him she looked away from and looked at her wall. Alucard pulled her into his arms and walked back over to her table and sits down with her in his lap he allows her to rest her head on his chest.

"I'll tell you something Seras and you must agree to never allow other soul to know this." Alucard said to her and waited for her answer.

"Yes master." Seras said to him waiting for what he was about to say.

"The stronger you become the harder it will be for me to stay away from you and you away from me, aside from that you will be going into heat for about four to five months from now Ryoko will not be in heat this is her frist few months of unlife, you will be able to take a mate and will be able to have a child every so many years." Alucard said to her while thinking. Seras looked up to him and wondered.

"If I do go into heat will I have to choice a mate?" Seras asked him.

"Pretty much most females that are sired from powerful vampires tened to stick to the one that made them into what they are and the fact is sometimes the master vampire returns the feelings not in all cases but in some yes." Alucard answered for her.

"Oh." Seras said to him and put her thumb to her mouth and started to bite on her nail.

Thinking to herself.

"_I wonder if I asked him would he take the time of day for me or no." Seras said to herself so she give it a shot._

"Master if I was to give you something that I hold dear to me while this time would you take it?" Seras asked him shocked Alucard looked down at her he don't think she'd want to give that to him.

"I would not because of the fact you are in heat just because you want to just give me that." Alucard answered to her truthly looking at her face he noticed that her thumb was to her mouth with her nail between her teeth making her look so damn cute he just couldn't help himself he pulled her thumb out of her mouth and catched her mouth with his and started to kiss her. Seras was shocked at first but started to kiss back she turn around in his arms and wraped her arms around his and started to straddle his lap.

Kissing her back as much as she was kissing him he wraped his arms around her and into her hair his fingers found themselves along with her own fingers running through his hair their moans and groans were the only things heard coming out of the room Alucard pulled away and looked into her eyes rubbing his nose to hers he looked into her eyes.

"Seras Anna Lynn Victoria are you sure you are willing to give up this side of yourself to me?" Alucard asked her.

Right at that minute Integra would have to summon him to her side.

"God damn it all, Seras I'll be back later." Alucard said to her and kissed her forhead and disppaired as if he wasn't there. She fell into the chair that he had just left and she bowed her head and let her tears fall.

After Alucard left Seras walked over to her pc and turn it onto her windows media player and turn it to Was it A dream by 30 Seconds to mars.

_Was It A Dream_

_Your defenses were on high_

_Your walls built deep inside_

_Yeah I'm a selfish bastard_

_But at least I'm not alone_

_My intentions never change_

_What I want still stays the same_

_And I know what I should do_

_it's time to set myself on fire_

_Was it a dream?_

_Was it a dream?_

_Is this the only evidence that proves it_

_A photograph of you and I_

_Your reflection I've erased_

_Like a thousand burned out yesterdays_

_Believe me when I say goodbye forever_

_Is for good_

_Was it a dream?_

_Was it a dream?_

_Is this the only evidence that proves it_

_A photograph of you and I_

_Was it a dream?_

_Was it a dream?_

_Is this the only evidence that proves_

_A photograph of you and I_

_(A photograph of you and I)_

_Was it a dream?_

_Was it a dream?_

_Is this the only evidence that proves_

_A photograph of you and I_

_A photograph of you and I_

_A photograph of you and I_

_IN LOVE..._

Other Song from 30 Seconds to Mars came on The Kill.

_"The Kill"_

_What if I wanted to break_

_Laugh it all off in your face_

_What would you do? (Oh, oh)_

_What if I fell to the floor_

_Couldn't take all this anymore_

_What would you do, do, do?_

_Come break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

_What if I wanted to fight_

_Beg for the rest of my life_

_What would you do?_

_You say you wanted more_

_What are you waiting for?_

_I'm not running from you (from you)_

_Come break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

_Look in my eyes_

_You're killing me, killing me_

_All I wanted was you_

_I tried to be someone else_

_But nothing seemed to change_

_I know now, this is who I really am inside._

_Finally found myself_

_Fighting for a chance._

_I know now, this is who I really am._

_Ah, ah_

_Oh, oh_

_Ah, ah_

_Come break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you, you, you._

_Look in my eyes_

_You're killing me, killing me_

_All I wanted was you_

_Come break me down (bury me, bury me)_

_Break me down (bury me, bury me)_

_Break me down (bury me, bury me)_

_(You say you wanted more)_

_What if I wanted to break...?_

_(What are you waiting for?)_

_Bury me, bury me_

_(I'm not running from you)_

_What if I_

_What if I_

_What if I_

_What if I_

_Bury me, bury me_

"But master..." Seras said and walked over to her bed and layed down and fell asleep only to dream of nothing.

Alaucard had heared her small whisper of pain and became angry he just wanted this stupid meeting with his master to be over and done with.

"ALUCARD are you even listening to me?" Integra demanded of him.

"Sorry I was else were within my own mind My master." Alucard said to her with a smartass tone that said dont question him on the matter.

"I will not stand for a weak vampire in my misst Alucard, Officer Victoria must start drinking her blood or she'll be put back in that damn room or you will be ordered to kill her and I'm understood?" Integra asked him not really caring what he said to her as far as answer gone.

"I WILL NOT KILL SERAS VICTORIA MY MASTER." Alucard roared at the hairess he stared at Integra telling her to step up to and try him.

"You will if I order it Alucard remember who freed you." Integra said to him.

"Remember who saved you from that filth of a uncle that tired to kill you, one good deed to other and all I fucking do is serve and protect a country that is NOT even my home land, and I serve a master that wishs to kill one of her own Officers just because they are unwilling to do as they have been told to do or told to not do, Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing remember this if I was free I'd rip you from limb to limb and feed you to my hell hound and laugh while doing so, so don't EVER try to order me to kill a female that is MORE of a female then you'll ever be you wonder why men never come up to you, its because your a pure selfish bitch, also a side note they wouldn't want someone like you in bed you'd be a dried out husk worst then a ghoul to make love too." Alucard growled out at her seething seeing red for the first time at the young female before him.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, ALUCARD." Integra yelled at him.

"I DARE BECAUSE I'M NOT GOING TO KILL MY OWN FLEDING BECAUES SHE KEEPS ME FROM GOING FULLY BLOODLUST half the time something you can't even control with all the fucking seals on me, so think about your stupid order if you EVER did order me. I'd rather kill myself then allow her to die." Alucard said to her he even pulled out his gun and pointed it at his head and pulled the trigger.

Blood and matter was all over the place on the walls paintings and EVEN her paper work had blood all over it. But to her worst nightmare IT WAS ON HER FAVORITE FUCKING PEN how the hell Alucard did it would be a awesome thing to find out in itself. That was inside the damn desk.

Laughing in insanely he just laughed at her. He knew he got it on her favorite pen and the best part of the whole thing it was inside the damn desk. Laughing so hard he don't reform till Walter came in demanding what was going on.

"DAMN IT ALUCARD." Integra yelled at him causing Walter to run in as fast as he could.

"What happen Sir Integra?" Walter asked her and looked down to the vampire's body without a head.

"Alucard shot his head off, bloody fucking vampire." Integra growled at the mass of blood as it started to reform into Alucard. Walter had a oh shit type of face on then looked to Integra and said.

"What you do to piss him off this time Sir Integra." Walter said more then asked her.

"You can guess for yourself, I'm not going to say it again." Integra said to him looking to where Alucard was fully reformed infront of them.

"Are we clear on that Integra Fairbrooks Windgates Hellsing?" Alucard said again more then asking he was deamneding the respect that he had earned over the years of being in serving to the damn Hellsing blood line and Integra.

"You do not order me around damn vampire." Integra said to him growling the past part out.

"I don't give a flying fuck anymore you can send me, Police Girl and Cat Girl out to kill freaks and ghouls all you want HELL you can do it till your little fucking black ice heart is happy and full of life that you can get laid by Pip or some random whore male waiting to marry you just to have your job and money and title and I still wouldn't care I'd be laughing from that hell hole even if you locked me in the damn bloody thing, because you know why, because in the end I still win every damn fight with you and them damn fucking freaks out there that think they are real vampires." Alucard said to her laughing and then the turn away from her and started to fade only to be stoped.

"You damn bastard vampire, get out of my sight right now or I'll blow your balls off with my gun." Integra said to him.

"They'll just regrow." Alucard said to her and left the room with a very pissed off Hellsing hair and a Walter beind wondering what the fuck just gone on.

"Walter get me the damnest hardest drink in the DAMN house and make it fast." Integra said to him. She open her desk back up and saw her pen still had blood on it so she screamed.

"ALUCARD." Integra screamed she watched angryly as he faded back into view.

"You screamed my master?" Alucard asked her.

"After all I love it when you scream nothing sounds more better then a good bloody scream from Hellsing last blood line." Alucard said while laughing.

"Why in bloody hell is your blood still on my damn pen THAT was inside my fucking desk?" Integra asked more like it was said then anything.

"Oh I forgot that part I left it there sorry." Alucard said while trying to play innocent and it don't work like it would anyway. He walked over and put his hand out over the desk and watched with amusement in his eyes as all the blood came out of the desk.

"Happy now my master?" Alucard asked her.

"No, now get out." Integra said to him and he faded away this time and Integra sighed.

He laughed one last time and return to Seras's room to see she was sleeping.

Inside Alucards mind So twisted so dark and so many things that scare the little children that fear the night and that makes Alexander Anderson piss himself in his sleep. Who would of known that he pissed himself in his sleep.

"_At less shes sleeping and not bother by Integra's screams and yells and my own poor Seras shes got so much to go through the coming mounths but I have a plan in the works to leave this place before she goes into heat I just have to play my cards right and let Walter do the rest." Alucard said to himself laughing he walked across the room to see how Ryoko was doing and what he found was shocking for the ancient vampire to say the lesset._

"So Cat Girl you're willing to help me with something yes?" Alucard asked her while looking at her he was thinking damn it.

"You wish to be freed I take it My Master?" The girl asked him.

"Yes I do but theres a problem Integra has to give me her blood in order to do so." Alucard said to her and looked up at the top of her coffin.

"Thats not hard to do I can make a wound on her while shes sleeping without her knowing or anyone else but the kicker is." Ryoko said to him standing up and walking over to him and she knew he'd hate this.

"I have to call forth a power that isn't part of my vampiric life, I have to call forth my gems that I've hiden from view it won't be hard but it will hurt like a bitch in the end, the pain and power is worth freeing you and Seras of this place." Ryoko said and turn to look at the wall in her room. Nodding Alucard looked across the hall at Seras's door.

"You're drawn to her, shes your better half. Your other half of your soul you need her to become full she was born to live and serve you but at a price she had to give up her human life to live with you the girl has a greater role in all this Alucard." Ryoko said to him and turn around he just stared at her.

"I've know she was my better and other half for a while now." Alucard said to her.

"Seras has a great Destiny to full fill one the Hellsing hair will never understand fully she'll take this destiny and rip it from the poor girl and in the end kill her." Ryoko said she pulled out a book that she had been looking at.

"What you mean Ryoko?" Alucard asked he watched her open a book.

"Take a look at this will you Master, you and Seras are part of a greater destiny then all vampires I was the key to unlocking Seras's womb while you was the key to unlocking her heart." Ryoko said to him and looked up to see him staring at her.

Grabing the book he sits down at her table and starts to read it.

"How did you get this, this is a old friends book." Alucard said rather then asked her.

"Long story short Father, your friend give me the book a few days before the Chedder Village had that fucking freak in it, I was human and I have no memories of my past life but he open my past life to me I'm not Mina's daughter or Lucys. I'm yours and Seras daughter that died because of Abraham Van Hellsing, Seras's name in that time was not that she was known as Victoria Kamiya you wouldn't remember her because you had been taken by Abraham after her turnning and her telling you she was with child, your child. Abraham had over heard her tell you and picked to kill her while he had you locked up." Ryoko said all of this to him and showed him what the friend of his had showed her.

"That is why your so drawn to Seras, over the years the Kamiya name died out within the Victoria name taking over in England. But Seras is a Kamiya but born of a different blood line to be return to you to full fill the destiny that was stolen from you and her so long ago." Ryoko said to him and watched as he read the book and watched his face to see if she believed him.

"If your our daughter then how do you live?" Alucard asked her.

"I live through being not real the fates picked me to be the messager for mother and you to be your gide while you have none to put into acttion what will happen. I've been asleep for so many years father I've waited for my rebirth as much as you've waited for Seras." Ryoko said to him and sits down on the table.

"That day in Chedder Village I knew who and Seras where but I was ordered to not act on anything becaues you both wouldn't remember a single thing from that time I was made and put into mothers womb. Aside from that if Integra Hellsing found out about you and Seras banging she'd throw you into that sealed room. Now father I can't have that so I'll be taking care of Integra from here on out." Ryoko said to him laughing softly. Alucard watched the girl laugh softly like a small fallen Angel.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Alucard asked her.

"I've got inside knownage on freaks and the works. I know Walter is a trader, but I'm going to keep that hiden as far as I can and I believe you even known this dear father." Ryoko said to him and looked up to see something.

"Shit fucking." Ryoko said to no one.

"What is it Ryoko?" Alucard asked her and watched as she stood.

"Damn them they aren't to attack for other two months the fates must of steped up their game or the player with the freaks has picked now to attack seeing how I've play with the time line, ." Ryoko said to him. She turn around and punched the wall behind her.

"It shall be tonight that Luke and Jan Valentine, they are brothers sent to kill everyone in Hellsing." Ryoko said to Alucard.

"What do you know about them?" Alucard asked her.

"Luke will come after you but will be a fail at killing you father." Ryoko said to him and turn around and looked up at her wall.

"And Jan?" Alucard asked again.

"He will go after Sir Integra, only to kill himself with fire after having his arm cut off by Walter and Seras triping him to the floor in a way she pinned him there but before after she goes into her bloodlust state and worrys Walter half to death." Ryoko said to him and looked at her hands.

"You've yet to try this yes?" Alucard asked her. Nodding Ryoko looked into Alucards eyes.

"Tho in the time you knew the real mother of me I have to tell you Vlad, You will be relessed but it will be at a price." Ryoko said to him.

"That is?" Alucard said to her standing up.

"Integra will ether die or fight what will happen in the up coming months shes attacked by someone that says she is her sister, when in fact we all KNOW Arther never remarried or had any other children with or without Integra's mother unless he had children outside his marrage to Integra's mother which in fact that child is a bastard and will have no right to come before the Hellsing hair to demand to see her." Ryoko said to him she hated telling him all this and he knew it.

"Why would she have to fight?" Alucard asked her.

"She stabs herself in the neck I'm not sure all that happens after that I only know so much and with that I can only help up till you and my mother become mates and I'm put into my mothers womb. Where I belong to be born, but the price is too high, would you be willing to send Seras to Romanian, where you can not go till you are freed of serving Integra or any children she bore?" Ryoko asked him turning to him she looked right into his eye.

"I would protect both you and your mother from being killed if so needed to be she would be sent to my old caslte there and to stay there till its safe, why Integra would never harm a child of my blood line knowing I can go into really insane and kill everything before she can even tell me to stop." Alucard said and asked her.

"Integra hates what she can't have, you and my mother having a child together would be that number one thing she would hate above all things its how she becomes more of a cold bitch to my mother later before mother notices shes pregrent is that Integra becomes colder to her and even goes so far as to call her a Dracula whore." Ryoko said to him and watched as his face became angry and looked up to her and he growled.

"I would never allow Integra to kill you or her OR even order me to kill the both of you." Alucard said to her and he stands up.

"Sometimes I wish I could of killed Van Hellsing for taking you away from me and mom but...she died hoping by helping you with her death...she knew she was with child...I don't understand why she had to die...unless Abraham had been in love with her and became angry that she had been turn and …... was with your child. But that still doesn't mean he had to kill her...she wasn't like Lucy or Mina who would betray you and leave you to the Hellsing blood line there must be something I'm missing...damn it I wish I knew so I could get this memory block out of the way." Ryoko said to her father and turn around and punched the wall behind her.

"I think I know the reason..If your mother would have been left to live you would have been born making my seals break... they couldn't have me free again. With your birth my seals would have been broken and I would have been free to kill them and take your mother back as my rightful mate...in killing the both of you they in return locked me under their bloodline and that I couldn't ever find you or your mother in the end Van Hellsing told me she was dead and that I had been betrayed by her and that she told him that she don't love me that she wanted to die to save herself from giving birth to my child...your mother never was that way she'd never of taken that road if she could of saved you...she loved you more then life in its self. I never knew she was with child and in the end when I finally found out it tore me up inside to know the both of you had been killed at his hands and I couldn't do a single thing to save you both. The differents between Integra and Abraham is that Integra is more softer then him not too much but still has a heart. But she will not allow for you both to live under the same roof if she found out.. damn Hellsings and there damned way of getting into the way of everything." Alucard said to her.

"Father what you have learn here you can tell no one of my true meaning here." Ryoko said to him and turn around to him.

"I will not tell anyone Ryoko you can trust me, but why are your eyes that of a cat?" Alucard asked her.

"Mother never learn how to control her powers seeing how when you were locked up and she was kept in a room by Abraham...he would come in and mess with her mind... he'd come in sometimes to try and rape her...he even gone so far as to try and make her his and make her marry him but it never came to be when he found her one evening after being sick to her stomach...thats when he found out about me and he had demaned she tell him who the father was...she laugh at him and said the child was yours and that she loved you and only wanted you and try as he might he'd never have her. He was angry at her and tried to rape her and tried to kill me but she was able to get him to leave her alone with some help of his men and she just stood there and told the men to shot her in the heart... At the time she had taken to changing her eye color to blue with cat like shape eyes." Ryoko said to him and looked up into his eyes.

"I see." Alucard said to her and turn around and looked at the door across from the hall.

"Fate has a plan for you and mother I'm not sure the full meaning behind my being here till you to become mates and I'm in her womb. But I know that Integra can not die if she were to die the Vaction can try and come and kill you in your home land father but they aren't sure where that is right now with Integra guarding your home lands secrets of your homes and lands." Ryoko said to him and she walked up behind him and huggled him.

"Father the war that I've seen you and mother make it out but theres a big price even with both wars you can allow Integra to die at all if she dies Hellsing goes to Vaction and EVERYTHING that is within this house and I mean EVERYTHING all the secrets they can use it on you to turn you into their own slave or kill you... but where you can not really die they can use mom and me to kill you to the point of no longer wanting to live." Ryoko said to him while hugging his back and had bloody tears running down her face with what she knew would happen.

"I won't let her die." Alucard said to Ryoko and turn around to see her in tears.

"Now stop crying and go lay down its almost sun raise and we will need all we can to fight through the night if need be." Alucard said to her and faded back to his room.

Alucard sits down on his throne and ponders what hes just learn from the girl he met.

"_How could I of been stupid and left Victoria to die at the hands of Abraham I give up my freedom for her and yet he lied to me and her said she would never be hurt, and if Seras is her I feel so drawn to Seras as if I've never before." Alucard said to himself thinking then it finally came to him._

_There Victoria was standing before him smiling just as beauitful as ever with her sea blue eyes that smiled with the sun but when she looke at him the light in her eyes gone brighter and she smiled more he watched as she turn to him and kissed him. As Alucard was remembering everything unknown thim Seras was just taping into her soul and started to remember everything from her past life with her Master._

"_Vlad you know I never liked Abraham I couldn't just give in and marry him and make our beloved daughter a Hellsing, I loved you too much to do that I just wish we could of lived as a family but fate is a curle thing she ripped us apair and put us back again. As we speak your Seras is just starting to learn of me and our past life together, she also learns of the curler things Abraham had done to me that Ryoko doesn't know. I named her Ryoko Anne Kahlan Kamiya for a reason my beloved Vlad. I never wanted her to be a Victoria she was to be a Dracul just like her father even when she was in my womb she showed great things to me, she tired to protect me from Abraham once but he just kept trying to hurt me. Vlad please don't forget me but love me as a new person I've become." Victoria said to him and smiled as she disppaired from his minds eye and return to the female that she had been reborn in._

_Victoria then appaired in Seras's dreams and smiled she loved to look at the small innocent girl she knew she had been just like her till she met Vlad Dracul and fell deepy in love with him to never want to give him up only to lose him and their child along with her life to make the small girl before she smiled as the Ocean Eyes lighted up with small laughing._

"_Oh Seras, it feels so good to finally talk to you, you must know this for when you choice comes to you will have your feelings in order." Victoria said to and smiled._

"_Who are you?" Seras asked her. She noticed the female before her looked just like her but in victorian clothing and her hair down her back in curls that looked so beauitful._

"_I'm you from other life, I'm your soul I'm here to tell you something so please listen to me and becarefull with what you know. I know you are just starting to learn about my life and my past that is now also yours Seras there is something you must know." Victoria said to her and walked up to the younger looking self before her._

"_What is that?" Seras asked her._

"_No matter what happens love Alucard with everything that is with in you don't ever let him go, and most of all never fear him, he could never hurt you. It would cause too much pain in him to see you in pain and crying everytime you don't drink your blood you brake a part of him that shoud be healed with just seeing you everyday. You look so much like me and even act just like me but theres a differents that I would kill without mercy and I'd drink the blood that I needed to keep living. I did all this for him he means so much to us Seras and you mean so much more to him then I ever did. After what happen I wouldn't of been shocked if I had lived to see Abraham use him in the WWII but I never saw it I had been killed along with our daughter." Victoria said to Seras with tears in her eyes._

"_Oh my." Seras said to her older looking self holding a hand to her heart._

"_Seras promise me something please?" Victoria begged of the younger girl._

"_What is it?" Seras asked her._

"_Promise me that when the time comes to show your feelings that you'll never fall out of love with him and never leave his side and cary his child to term and give him the happyness I could never of given him even if I had live and given birth to our child. Abraham would of killed her right after she was bore from my womb. I was never allowed it to happen I taken the easy way out I made them kill me I would not suffer and watch my child that I just give birth to die just so that sick bastard knew he had hurt me beyond repair." Victoria told Seras._

"_I promise to love and hold him for all time and give birth to as many children as he wants so long as I live this unlife." Seras said to her older and very beauitful self. Smiling Vicotira lean forward and put her forhead to Seras and then disppaired into the younger girl._

As Seras lay in her bed tossing and turnning unknown to everyone that she and Victoria were merging together. As it was happening they became one and Seras's inner demon was part of the merging. That night Seras opened her eyes they were purely red as when the moon was but then lighten to a nice pinkish color till she got hold of the blood bag on her table. Alucard appaired in Seras's room to see her infront of the blood pack looking at it and grab it and stick her fangs into the bag she let out a soft throaty moan that made Alucard look again.

"Police Girl?" Alucad asked her while walking out of the shadows he just happen to be lazying around in. She looked up at him and smiled to him.

"Master." Seras said to him with a happy tone in it he was shocked to say the less but he noticed something then her outfit had change to that of a victorian blue dress with ribbions on it.

"Where did you get that dress?" Alucard snarled at her the memory was still somewhat fresh but he couldn't help the hurt in his eyes that Seras noticed. Shocked she turn to him and said.

"If I told you. You wouldn't believe me." Seras said to him and turn around and finished her blood packit.

"How about try me Seras." Alucard said to her and watched her turn around and look him dead in the ends.

"I met my former life and when I woke up, I was dressed in this." Seras said to him and walked over to him and lean up to him and he looked down and lean down and their lips met in a passion kiss that made Seras's knees weak and Alucard's arms wraped around her and pulled her to him. She let out a small moan and put her fingers into his hair and started to rub his head and he started to purr. Pulling away he heard a small whimpers and he looked down and kissed her nose.

"My Master has summon us along with Ryoko, do you mind going and getting her?" Alucard asked her while looking into her eyes.

"Yea I'll go get her." Seras said to him and pulled away to walk across the hall to shock both of them she walked right through the door and don't try to open it. Cocking his head to the side he give a big insane laugh.

Seras knocked on Ryoko's door but don't hear anything so she walked in to see Ryoko still sleeping and grin to herself and walked over to Ryoko.

"Oh Sweet Ryoko time to get up we have a mission to go too." Seras said to her and smiled lovingly at the sleeping vampire, but Ryoko did not wake so Seras started to poke her.

"Come on Ryoko we can't be late Master will not be happy with us." Seras said to the girl.

"Sorry, Seras." Ryoko mumbled out while trying to get up and awake.

"I'll be out in a minute I'm going to take a fast shower to wake me up." Ryoko said to her and walked past her with her outfit and boots and other things she needed and got into her shower.

Seras sighed but giggled.

"_We'll be up in a few My Master."_ Seras said to him and looked up at the wall and let out a small laugh at what Alucard said next.

"_Is that so, you girls take so long to get ready, but take your time Integra seems to be late from the round table meeting meaning it could be other 20 to 30 minutes before she even comes to her office but then again this is Integra we are talking about."_ Alucard said back to her and laughed at what he just said through their link and listen to what Seras said back.

"_Well My Master you know we could always talk like this a lot more ...hehe.."_ Seras said to him and giggled closeing the link when she felt Ryoko looking at her funny.

"So I take you and master are talking yes?" Ryoko asked her with a small smile on her face knowing somethings were going to start showing she knew her mother had merged with Seras she had came to say good bye and good luck telling Alucard what was going to happen. Ryoko looked past Seras for a minute and let out a breath she don't know she had been holding.

"Ryoko Are you ok?" Seras asked her. Shaking her head Ryoko looked at Seras and smiled and said.

"Yea just peachy Seras lets go before we get into big trouble." Ryoko said to her and laugh with Seras as they walked up the long hall way to the first floor then up to Integral's office.

"Seras have you ever felt like you are missing something?" Ryoko asked the strawberry blond that had somehow gotten her blue/yellow Police Girl outfit back on without Ryoko or Alucard really knowing.

Yes sometimes I do feel that way why Ryoko?" Seras asked her and turn her head to Ryok and give her a look of just plan worried about her.

"Just I feel like something is missing like something is coming and I can't stop it." Ryoko said to her and looked Seras right in the eye as she said this with her red golden cat like eyes.

Seras nodded understanded what Ryoko was going through she was the same way she felt like something was coming for Hellsing and they were powerless to stop it.

"I know how you feel Ryoko." Seras said to her and looked up at the ceiling thinking to herself and let out a breathe she don't know she was holding.

As they got to the second floor to the Hellsing manor they heard a shout from Integral's office and they started to run to the room to make sure nothing was happening to their master's master.

"DAMN IT ALUCARD WHERE ARE THE TWO FLEDGLINGS OF YOURS?" Integra shouted at the older of the three within her home.

As Seras and Ryoko made it to the door and heard Integral's shouts of anger at where they were. They knocked on the door and heard a angry voice tell them to enter there behind her desk of oak sits Sir Integral Fairbrooks Windgates Hellsing with a cigar in hand ready to put it to her mouth.

"I was starting to wonder if you two found a hole to fall in normally Seras is here on time, so I want no exuces as to why your late I'll just get on to telling you of what your missing is when Walter and Captan Pip gets here." Integra said to them she put her cigar up to her mouth and taken a long deep puff. Alucard watched and laughed at the look on Integral's face.

"Them things will make you sick my master one day." Alucard said to her as Walter walked in along with the French Captan. The French Captan taken a look at Seras and Ryoko and noticed they had some very interesting looks almost the same. Being a pervert that he is he started to stare at their chest and drool started to form at the edge of his mouth. Alucard looked over to the Captan pervert and almost gone over and ripped him to bite size pices.

"Captan Bernadotte would you stop drooling and staring at Captan Victoria and Agent Kamiya please?" Integral said to the Captan of the French men.

"Sorry sir I don't mean any disrespect." Pip said to her and gone back to his standing pose and looked right at Integral.

"Alright seeing how everyone is here, you will be going to Brazil South of the United States the name of the town you will be going to Santana, Alucard and Seras will be acting like newly wedded couple along with Ryoko as Seras younger sister with Pip being Ryoko's lover, you will be staying in the same room as each other and Pip you will not touch Agent Kamiya in any way or anything if I hear you have you will become Alucard's new play toy, do I make myself clear on this?" Integral said and asked all of this while looking right into Captan Pip's eyes.

"Yes sir crystal clear." Pip said to her and looked over to see Alucard grinning from ear to ear.

Ryoko give a disguested look to the perverted French man and looked to her father and spoke to him with their mind link.

"_Father msut I be in the same room as this disguesting human he makes me sick just looking at him I would rather be stuck with Integra then him." _Ryoko said to him.

"_I wish my master don't put you with Pip she could of done better could of made you and him sister or brother or something and now your my sister in law."_ Alucard said to her while laughing.

"My master if you could change the last part of what you said Cat girl would really like that very much." Alucard said to his master.

"What would you like then Agent Kamiya?" Integra asked her and Ryoko looked right into Integral's eyes and said this.

"I would rather rip Master from limb to limb then be in the same room as that French pervert, aside from that I would rather be a sister to him or something else ANYTHING but stay in the same room as that human, I may have been human before master turn me but I will not be in the same room as Captan Perveret." Ryoko said to her with a eyebrow raised into her hair line.

"Fine." Integral said to her and then picked up where she left off with what they needed to know about the mission and all that stuff.

"You will be under cover, I will want you to keep a eye out for a freak movement of the Valenitne brothers, Luke and Jan Valentine are both freaks and are in that area I want you to keep a close eye on them and to report anything that doesn't look normal, if it comes down to it. I want you to Serach and Destory them and anything that has to do with them. You are dismessed." Integra said to them all.

Alucard looked to his two flidglings and saw them looking at each other with smiles so he walked over and put his hands on them and open a dark void and dragged them with him so they could pack their things and be ready.

"We will be taking two coffins, so Seras will have to stay in mine, mine can hold two people if needed we will be going over a large body of water so you will need to rest a lot. Also Police-Girl, Cat Girl remember that if anything happens call for help through our mind link and if you can not reach me for any unknown reason keep trying." Alucard sakd to them and fazed out of the room and into his.

Alucard looked at his coffin trying to remembered the last time a female had been in other then Police-Girl and came back to her last life. Sighing he looked up at the ceiling and taken a deep breath and let it out he don't need it he just wanted to do something and he looked over to the wall and walked over to it and put his hand on it and watched as it give way to a secret room that only he knew of no one within the building knew of this room it was put there by him and only him. Looking around the small room he dispappired into it and walked over to the farest wall and looked for what he needed while the door to the room closed the room was just like the outside pure black and had red ceiling. Alucard kept looking for it.

"Ah here it is." Alucard said to no one but himself looking at what he found it was a beauitfull hand crafted necklace he held it in his hand and let the memories slip through his mind of the one he give it too.

Inside Alucard's memories.

She was always so beauitfull in her blue flowing dress that gone along with her blue eyes that remined him of the winter sky when the clouds weren't in the sky. Innocent as the day she had the most beauitfull Golden strawberry blond hair with hints of dirty blond in the mix. She loved to look at this very necklace he had given to her.

Before she became a vampire she had wanted to say good bye to her family to tell them she found the man the love of her life and soon to be her unlife. He remembered that day like it just happen yesterday it felt like it just had been yesterday to the elder vampire but he let out a breath he don't need and looked at the necklace.

"_I think I'll give it to Seras the next time we are back here in England I think she would love it._" Alucard said to himself with a human smile and put the necklace back to where it was once before and turned around and walked out of the room to see Sir Integra his Master standing in the room looking at his coffin.

"My master what do I owe the pleauser of seeing you in my room?" Alucard asked her and watched her turn around.

"I was coming to see if you was ready to be sent and to tell you of the rules while there Alucard, you, Seras and Ryoko aren't allowed to feed of anyone only the blood packages that you have been living off of for so long if I hear you have drained a person or they have you will be locked back in that room from once you came do I make myself clear?" Integra asked him and said at the sametime.

"Yes you make it clear master." Alucard said to her and watched her leave the room.

Then Seras came walking into the room in a blue dress that stop at her knees and had a sweetheart neck line.

"Master is everything ok?" Seras asked him walking up to him and hug him waiting for him to push her away which never happened.

"Everything is fine we best get up there and I need to grab my coffin so we do not leave it behind." Alucard said to her and watched her leave the room while he walked over to his coffin and fazed himself and his coffin up to the main floor of the Hellsing manor.

* * *

><p><em>FOR ppl that want to be jerks and say that Seras's middle name isn't that THIS IS a fanfiction so I can add little touchs here and there I really dont own anything just the plot and the fun to go with it.<em>

_For the ones that say this isn't how it happens, I've picked to do a different story line from anime/ova/manga. The time line is also screwed up, yes I know thats other reason for this I wanted a different time line to work with then the normal one from the anime/ova/manga. I said this is a purely Alucard and Seras fanfiction I believe they work out the best then Alucard and Integra. I don't see how Pip and Seras work out with him dying and all that so yea same with Integra shes got too much pride into her name to go and try anything at Alucard. From what I've seen watching and I've read some of the Hellsing manga Integra gives off the I see Alucard as a brother and nothing more then that. But thats just me and well thats just what I've seen. Alucard would rather shot himself in the heart then see Seras end up with Pip or anyone else BUT HIM. After all she does belong to him and only him. Walter and Seras I don't see that ether. This is all in my point of view who she belongs to._

Let me know what you think if any flames well you can take them and shove them! :P because I don't care what you to gotta say


End file.
